tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Challenge
The Final Challenge is the final episode of The Crucible. Featuring * Clayton Sawyer * Delilah Odom * Danny Lee * Jaxon Beck * Rebecca Cecil * Ryan Lawrenson-Torres * Tricia Lopez Storyline The final 7 return to the house after Brandon's elimination. Delilah, shocked that Tricia would learn hear plans just to back stab her to get out a big threat, starts screaming at her. Danny joins in, telling Tricia that her plan didn't even make sense because Jaxon and Clayton are both large strong men and skated by. The next morning, they contestants fly out to Colorado to perform the finale. They gather in a lodge at the base of a mountain, and Chase enters to congratulate them on making it this far. He explains the finale involves 5 separate checkpoints, each one higher up the mountain than the last. In order to win their share of the prize money, they must either place first, or within 30 minutes of the first placer. A horn will sound to alert the contestants once the first person finishes. The contestants prepare at the starting line. Chase explains the check points are a puzzle, a physical obstacle, a rock wall, a find-the-clue challenge and a 5 mile run to the finish line. On Chase's mark, the race begins. Jaxon reaches the puzzle first, but clearly struggles with it, while Delilah, Tricia and Rebecca make fast progress. Rebecca finishes first, followed shortly behind by Tricia, Rebecca and Danny, leaving Ryan, Jaxon and Clayton in the dust. The 'physical obstacle' turns out to be a large inflatable obstacle course. Tricia, Delilah and Danny pass through it fairly quickly, leaving Rebecca behind. Jaxon and Clayton finish their puzzles at about the same time. They laugh at the sight of the obstacle course, and at Rebecca being unable to scale up a large wall inside. They too, quickly pass Rebecca. Tricia sprints ahead on the way to the third checkpoint, a rock wall and zip line, when she suddenly falls and cries out in pain. A medical team runs over and discovers that she severely twisted her ankle in a small hole in the ground. She is deemed unfit to finish the finale, and cries as she is put into an ambulance and taken away. Ryan finally finishes the puzzle as Rebecca finishes the obstacle course, allowing her to arrive at the rockwall, where Jaxon is finishing, while Delilah is about halfway up, and Danny seems to have been at a standstill. Jaxon sees Rebecca from the top of the tower, and flips her the middle finger and she harnesses up for the climb. Jaxon arrives at the find-a-clue checkpoint before anyone else has even gotten off the rockfall. He finds a small sign saying that there are 7 golden orbs hidden somewhere in the area, and that he must find one, then take a hiking trial to the top of the hill. Jaxon walks towards a rock formation he believes will hold an orb, but kicks one on accident on his way over. Discovering this, he begins running up the hiking path to the finish line. Ryan reaches the rock wall to see Danny nearly halfway up, Clayton three-quarters up, and Delilah and Rebecca reaching the top. Rebecca and Delilah bicker and fight over the zip line as the horn sounds off, alerting the contestants to Jaxon's finish. At the finish line, Jaxon celebrates, as Chase informs him that he will have to wait and see what portion of the 100,000 dollar check he will be taking home. Jaxon says he hopes Clayton will finish and nobody else. Meanwhile, Rebecca gets the first zip line trip, but Delilah is hot on her heels as they begin to search for an orb. Rebecca searches some rocky outcrops, while Delilah digs through the brush, as Clayton arrives behind them. Danny loses his grip on the rock wall, and his belay lowers him back to the ground, as Ryan makes his way up the wall rather quickly. Delilah finds and orb, and just moments later, Rebecca does as well. The two begin the run to the finish. Danny and Ryan finally arrive at the clue search to see Clayton leaving. Going into a panic, they both scramble across the landscape as the time to finish ticks down. Delilah is running uphill with the finish line in sight, along with a timer marking 2 minutes left to finish. Seeing this, she turns and pushes Rebecca, causing her to tumble a few meters down the hill, allowing Delilah to sprint ahead. Delilah crosses the finish line and cheers, as the timer hits zero with Rebecca only a few feet away. Delilah claims she won for Keesha, and that Rebecca finally got what was coming to her. Jaxon thanks his family, friends and fans for supporting him through his journey, while Delilah says she is about to embark on the best shopping spree of her life. Chase thanks the viewers for watching and to tune in to the second season of the Tacky Random Wikia Reality series, 39 Days: Boracay. Category:The Crucible